1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to structural panels, and more particularly to laminated panels fabricated of sheet metal between which is disposed a core of an insulating media, such as expanded polystyrene. The invention is also concerned with panels which, when in adjacent relation, create a baffle effect and are thus useful in building constructions in general, and in particular, in sectional-type garage doors and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is old to construct interior doors with symmetrical metal jacket members on both sides bonded to a foam core. The side edges of such panels, however, are not constructed so that adjacent panels would create a baffle effect. Such panel constructions therefore are not suitable for such installations as sliding garage doors or building exteriors.
It has also heretofore been the practice to provide end members of U-shaped cross section for laminated structural panels of the aforesaid general nature. However, such conventional end members have flanges which overlap the two metal jacket members, with the web of the edge member being disposed exteriorly. When stacking such conventional panels for shipment, a slight gap will thus exist between the individual panel sections and the vibration during transportation may result in surface damage due to abrasion. Another disadvantage of this prior construction is that the faces of the panel are not continuous throughout their extent because of the presence of the exposed edge member flanges. Such prior end members are also not compatible with the optimum design of an interfitting baffle construction for the side edges of building panels.
The following prior art is related to the inventive concepts disclosed and claimed herein:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,258,810 H. Rabezzana et al Oct. 14, 1941 2,896,271 G. E. Kloote et al July 28, 1959 3,137,973 L. H. Williams June 23, 1964 3,153,817 J. L. Pease, Jr. Oct. 27, 1964 3,313,073 H. G. Mathews April 11, 1967 3,336,713 Y. Privas Aug. 22, 1967 3,353,318 L. O. Bacher Nov. 21, 1967 3,386,209 L. J. Starcevic June 4, 1968 3,527,283 R. R. Butler et al Sept. 8, 1970 3,535,844 E. M. Glaros Oct. 27, 1970 3,583,118 W. E. Lowery June 8, 1971 3,667,180 W. Tischuk June 6, 1972 3,714,747 B. E. Curran Feb. 6, 1973 3,715,846 H. Sullhofer Feb. 13, 1973 3,733,232 H. J. W. Payne May 15, 1973 3,760,548 G. F. Sauer et al Sept. 25, 1973 3,777,430 W. Tischuk Dec. 11, 1973 3,786,609 J. Difazio Jan. 22, 1974 3,786,613 W. L. Shepheard Jan. 22, 1974 3,815,657 W. K. Malek et al June 11, 1974 3,837,134 J. DiFazio Sept. 24, 1974 3,932,976 J. F. Steel Jan. 20, 1976 3,941,180 T. N. Thill Mar. 2, 1976 3,967,671 R. W. Stanley et al July 6, 1976 4,022,644 H. S. Smith, Jr. May 10, 1977 4,028,859 P. Bellagamba June 14, 1977 4,034,528 S. J. Sanders et al July 12, 1977 4,037,377 N. C. Howell et al July 26, 1977 4,100,710 J. Kowallik July 18, 1978 4,104,840 D. R. Heintz et al Aug. 8, 1978 4,119,133 C. R. Wolf Oct. 10, 1978 4,140,824 A. J. C. Gaillard Feb. 20, 1979 4,156,448 F. B. Bengtsson May 29, 1979 4,183,393 M. W. Bailey Jan. 15, 1980 ______________________________________